Enter into the Digital World
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Niji Tasogare is a quiet and lonely 8 year old who feels different from everyone else. When she and 7 others end up in the Digital World and secrets are revealed, will she be to handle it and protect those she cares for?
1. Info

Name: Niji Tasogare[_Tasogare Niji: Twilight Rainbow]_

Age: 8

Looks: Blue hair, blue eyes, rosy cheeks and pale.

Relations: Tasogare Nikkou[Father], Tasogare Tsukiyo[Mother].

Outfit[Top]: Cat Cat Parka

Skirt: Cat Belt Frill Skirt

Shoes: Candy Color Socks & Sneakers

Necklace: Sky Blue Drop Necklace

History: When Niji was 3, she was involved in a car crash with her parents, who died. She ended up with memory lost. She could remember nothing of her past. She could only have a feeling she was different from everyone else.


	2. The DIgital World

My Pov

My parents had sent me to summer camp so that maybe I could make some friends. I didn't want to come here though. There were only 7 kids who even took notice of me. Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa and Joe Kido. They were all nice, but I didn't want to get close to anyone. One day, seemly normal, it began to snow. Soon it turned it a blizzard. We all went into the small shrine like cabin until it blew over. Everyone went outside to see the strangest thing. The Aurora Borealis, which was impossible since it could only occur in Alaska. We were in Japan. Then a weird green spiral shot 8 beams of light towards us. From where the beams hit, emerged 8 strange little radio looking devices. Then a huge spout of water rose up, opened and all of us were sucked in. What would follow would be the greatest adventure of my life.

* * *

Taichi's Pov

Voice: "Taichi...Taichi..." I opened my eyes a little

Me: "Yeah. I'm okay." Then I see a pair of red eyes staring at me, then looking closer it was a pink head. I freaked out and tumbled backwards. "What is this?!"

Head: "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" He started jumping up and down. He introduced himself as Koromon and said he had been waiting for me. Then I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Koushiro.

Me: "Koushiro, is that you?"

Koushiro: "It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Then a little pink thing walked up by him, who introduced himself as Motimon. What are these things? Then to make matters worst, a giant orange beetle was after us.

Koromon: "That's Kuwagamon!" Koromon tried to stop him, but he wasn't strong enough. I grabbed him and Motimon led us to a tree we could hide in. We jumped into and waited.

Sora: "You guys can come out now." We did and it was Sora. Next to her was a little radish looking creature. "Taichi, Koushiro, meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other."

Yokomon: "I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora." Where were all of them coming from. Then a white one ran in view.

White rabbit: "Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey Takeru. over here."

Takeru: "Coming! Tokomon there you are!"

Yamato: "Takeru, hold on!" Yamato had one too. His name was Tsunomon. Then Joe ran and found us with a sea serpent looking creature following him. His name was Bukamon.

Joe: "What are they?"

Bukamon: "We're-"

All: "Digimon! Digital Monsters!" Everyone seemed to be here, except Niji and Mimi. That's when we heard Mimi scream.

Mimi: "Somebody help us!"

Green plant: "Mimi are you alright?"

Mimi: "Think so."

Green Plant: "Don't worry. Tanemon is here to protect you."

Blue Digimon: "Niji-chan are you okay?"

Niji: "Yeah."

Red Digimon: "Don't worry. Sunmon and Moonmon are here to keep you safe."

Me: "Niji, why do you have 2 Digimon when the rest of us have 1?"

* * *

My Pov

Taichi was right. Everyone else had 1, but I had 2. Why was that? I didn't have time to think about it, because Kuwagamon came back and attacked us. We ended up near a cliff and were trapped. Kuwagamon attacked and our Digimon went to attack.

Moonmon: "Dark Burst!"

Sunmon: "Starlight!"

Everyone: "Frothy Spit!" Their attacks barely did anything. He rammed into all of them and crashed into the brush. We all ran to our Digimon.

Me: "Moonmon, Sunmon are you alright?"

Moonmon: "We're fine."

Sunmon: "Even though we're outmatched, we need to protect you." Unfortunately, Kuwagamon came back. I tried my best to hold onto Moonmon and Sunmon, but they and everyone broke free and charged towards the monster. Then an amazing thing happened. 9 rainbow beams of light shot from the sky and shone on our Digimon.

* * *

No one's Pov

As the 9 Digimon are engulfed in a rainbow light, there very forms are altered.

Koromon: "Koromon evolves to Agumon!"

Yokomon: "Yokomon evolves to Biyomon!"

Motimon: "Motimon evolves to Tentomon!"

Tsunomon: " Tsunomon evolves to Gabumon!"

Tokomon: " Tokomon evolves to Patamon!"

Bukamon: " Bukamon evolves to Gomamon!"

Tanemon: " Tanemon evolves to Palmon!"

Moonmon: " Moonmon evolves to Lunamon!"

Sunmon: " Sunmon evolves to Coronamon!"

* * *

My Pov

The light faded and they all changed. Then they began to attack Kuwagamon. He tried to fly away, but Palmon stopped him.

Palmon: "Poison Ivy!" Her 6 claws became vines that wrapped around its leg.

Patamon: "Boom Bubble!" Patamon inflated his body and shot a bubble of air at Kuwagamon.

Tentomon: "Super Shocker!" An electrical current formed around Tentomon's antennas and zapped Kuwagamon.

Lunamon: "Tear Shot!" A beam of energy shot from her antenna.

Agumon: "Pepper Breath!" A fireball shot from his mouth.

Gabumon: "Blue Blaster!" A blue stream of fire shot out from his mouth and hit Kuwagamon.

Biyomon: "Spiral Twister!" A spiral of green fire swirled and hit him.

Coronamon: "Corona Flame!" A red stream of fire came from his mouth. Then he, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon all attacked at the same time. Kuwagamon caught fire and disappeared. Everyone ran to us and I hugged Moonmon and Sunmoon. I mean Lunamon and Coronamon. We were happy to see that not only that our Digimon were alright, they had won. Then Kuwagamon used the last bit of strength he had to cause the land to break. The ground broke and we all started to fall down to the river below.

* * *

Side note: If you want to know what Lunamon and Coronamon sound like: watch Digimon Fusion episode 26 for Lunamon and episode 27 for Coronamon.


End file.
